


claystrike

by naheka



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naheka/pseuds/naheka
Summary: Alicia turns to Nick, careful and quiet. "I want him," she murmurs.





	claystrike

Chris comes home with a black eye. His finger is at an awkward angle and hurts, and he fumbles with the first aid kit on the bathroom counter one handed, awkward and cursing under his breath. The line of blood drying down his ear and neck itches. 

“What happened to you?”

He jumps, violent, upsetting the plastic box and sending a cascade of bandaids down the counter, onto the floor. A roll of gauze falls into the toilet with a plink. “Fuck!”

Alicia comes into the bathroom, nudging the door open with her toe and peering down into the toilet. “You’re gonna have to fish that out.” Her nose wrinkles. “Gross.”

“Don’t you knock,” he snaps.

Alicia shrugs. “The door was cracked.”

“Whatever,” he mutters. He tries to open an antiseptic wipe with his teeth and she snatches it from him. “Hey!” He spits out the little white paper on his tongue. “I need that.”

“I know.” Her fingers land on his jaw, angling. “Look up for me. And hold still.”

Chris squints at the ceiling light. Winces when the alcohol dabs against him and she shushes him softly in response. 

“What happened?”

Chris shrugs, then hisses when she pinches him for moving. “Nothing.”

“Oh?” He can hear the smirk in her voice. “So I guess all that noise about you and the Lincesy twins is just rumours.” Chris is silent. “Hmm, okay don’t spill. Too bigshot to tell stories.”

He feels the light tap of the plaster the scrape of a towel behind his ear and down his neck. “How bad is it?”

Her lips press against his temple, making him freeze up. “Won’t even scar.”

Chris steps away. “Thanks.”

She reaches out and tucks his hair behind his ear, then flicks him in the forehead. “Don’t forget to clean out the toilet, bigshot.”

++

Madison offers to send him to self defence classes at dinner and Alicia laughs. “Alicia,” Madison snaps.

“No Mom, it’s a great idea. Bet Chris could meet some hot college coeds. Maybe get a complimentary pepper spray.”

Chris stares at his plate. 

“The boy doesn’t need self-defence,” Travis says, and the matter is finished.

++

The last day before break and all Chris can think when the bell rings is that he’s not at his mother’s for Thanksgiving this year. He gathers his things and shuffles out on autopilot. 

“Hey.”

He jerks. Alicia is leaning against a tree with a lollipop in her mouth. “Hey,” he mutters. 

“Need a ride, bigshot?”

Chris glowers. “When did you get a car?”

Alicia smirks like she knows just how annoying she’s being. “Nick is coming.”

++ 

Nick looks at his black eye and laughs. Drags Alicia in with an arm around her shoulders and nuzzles her temple while she swats at him. Steals her lollipop away and sucks it against his tongue. “You smell,” she mutters, but doesn’t push him away when he presses a sticky kiss to behind her ear. 

“You didn’t take care of the newest Clark,” he murmurs, and they’re both looking at him now, their heads leaned against each other and the same flat eyed glint. 

Chris snarls at them. “I’m not a Clark.”

Alicia laughs at him. Steals the keys from Nick’s hand. “Only Clarks allowed,” she teases.

Nick bumps his shoulder against Chris’s. “Leave the kid alone, Leesh.”

Chris presses himself against the door and frowns out the window. Alicia fiddles with the radio and turns it up until Nick kicks the back of her chair, making the car jerk. Chris stares out the window and watches their house go by. “Hey,” he says.

He turns around and Nick is packing a bowl, balancing everything in his hands. He takes the first hit and shrugs around the cloud of white smoke. “Don’t look at me, I’m not driving.”

“We’re going to the park,” Alicia announces. She reaches her hand back for the pipe. “Don’t be greedy, Nicholas.”

++

Nick opens the door and stops to look at him. “Are you coming or what?”

Chris glares. “This isn’t a park.”

Nick shrugs. He leaves the door open and Chris stumbles out, leaving his backpack behind. They’re behind a shitty strip mall, back up against a scrubby forest and the saddest fucking little creek he’s ever seen. He walks around to lean up against the hood of the car, where Alicia and Nick are stretched out with their backs against the windshield, passing the pipe between them. Chris leans his hip against the car and tries not to look awkward. 

Alicia goes to pass him the pipe and Chris hasn’t decided if he’s going to take it or not before Nick takes it away. “Clarks only,” he says, looking straight at him. “Let him be.”

Chris looks away. He walks over to the creek and starts kicking at rocks, feeling all of twelve years old and too small to run with his bigger cousins. 

The gravel crunches and Alicia comes up behind him, smelling like skunk weed and teen girl perfume. She leans her chin on his shoulder and hums. “Look,” she murmurs, her breath blowing down his neck. She points. 

Chris squints. Just there through the trees, smoking cigarettes. Figures in football jackets.

“The Lincesy twins,” she murmurs. She bites his shoulder through his shirt. “Do you want Nick to hurt them?”

Chris jerks away. “What? No.”

“Hm.” Alicia turns on her foot with a twirl and toddles back to Nick, draping herself into his lap. “He doesn’t want to play with us,” Chris hears her pout. 

Nick tweaks her nose. “Can’t force a good thing.”

Alicia turns her head and catches Chris’s eyes. She smiles. 

++

“Chris,” Alicia whispers, in the middle of the night. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” he mutters, rolling away. “No.”

Alicia pokes him. “Chris,” she says. “Chris, are you awake?”

He groans. “What?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

Chris is suddenly one hundred percent awake. “What?”

“It’s cold. Move over.”

Chris doesn’t move, which just means that when Alicia wriggles under the covers she’s pressed right up against him. “Alicia,” he sputters.

“Shh.” She kisses his bicep where it’s tucked under the pillow beside her cheek. “Goodnight.”

 

Chris lies awake. Alicia is soft against him, all slight curves and pointy elbows and gently breathing warmth. He tries to roll away and she makes a small noise, tucking herself into him and burying her face in the soft worn fabric of his shirt. She hums and when she exhales it puffs across his throat. 

He lays his arm across her waist, really slow and holding his breath. She curls her toes against his calf and mumble sighs something that ends with his name. Nuzzles into his pillow and he thinks his sheets will smell like her after she’s gone.

++

Chris tries not to stare at where Alicia is watching television in Nick’s lap, his hands on her waist and his chin tucked on her shoulder. Her feet swing where they don’t quite reach the floor. Every so often he rumbles something in her ear and she giggles.

 

Chris wakes up with his face mashed into the side of the sofa and the clear realization that he has been drooling. He starts to sit up and stops, just barely able to hear Nick and Alicia whispering. “Let him sleep,” Nick is saying, dismissive.

Alicia makes a little whine. “But I want him,” she’s saying, and when Chris peeks he sees her being carried like a child, legs wrapped around Nick and her face buried in his neck as he walks down the hall. “I want him, Nicky.”

 

It takes everything Chris has not to startle when he feels Nick lift him. He can’t help a little squeak, but Nick shushes him like he’s still sleeping. Carries him down and lays him in bed and takes his shoes off before throwing a blanket over his legs.

++

Alicia is putting on makeup in the bathroom mirror. “I have to pee,” Chris says, when he’s stood there for five minutes with her blatantly ignoring him.

“Sounds like a real problem.” Alicia turns her head away from him, winging her eye. “If only there was a modern invention available.”

“It isn’t available,” Chris points out.

“Looks like the throne is empty to me.”

Chris sputters. “You’re right there!”

Alicia sighs, dramatic. “Don’t be so only child, Christopher. There’s one fucking bathroom and I’ll be done in ten minutes. Hold it or piss in the yard.”

Chris glares at her. Thinks about the way she passes him in the halls at school and the bored unaffected way she sits across from him at the dinner table. Shoves the toilet seat up with a porcelain clank. Turns his back and fumbles with his zip. “Don’t fucking look.”

Alicia snorts. 

He finishes and tucks himself back into his boxers. When he turns to wash his hands Alicia is watching him, a smirk curled up at the corner of her mouth. 

He elbows at her side. “You a pervert or something?”

Alicia hops off the counter and smacks a kiss to his cheek to blot her lipgloss. “Or something. You wanna go to a party?”

Chris thinks being home alone with his father and Madison. “Yeah.”

++

Chris shuffles through the party and sticks to the walls before giving up and taking his cheap red cup outside to the back porch. The music is loud and there’s a fucking pool, of all things. He gets pool water splashed into his drink and goes into the kitchen for another. Shuffles up the steps to the second floor to tell Alicia he’s getting the fuck out of here. 

He tries three doors before he finds the right one. A guest bedroom but Alicia is against the wall. Jonathon Linescy has his teeth sunk into her neck and his hand down her pants, his knee spreading her legs open. He palms his other hand across her breast so hard she yips in pain. Her eyes meet Chris’s. “Stop,” she whimpers through her smirk, “Please don’t.”

Chris sees red.

++

Chris is sitting on his bed, his palms flat on his knees, his chin hanging on his chest. His breathing is raspy and there’s blood on his dingy sneakers. Alicia is chattering at him as she flits around the room.

“--good thing they’re not home,” she’s saying, when the ringing in his ears flattens out. “We’d be in the shit then.”

“The shit then,” he parrots. The movement stops. 

Her fingers tilt his head up. His mouth goes slack. “Hello,” she murmurs.

“Hello,” he repeats, flat.

She kisses him, cheap vodka and cheaper beer and cherry lipgloss. Tilts him back onto the bed. “You were so good,” she croons. Kisses the hollow of his throat with her teeth scraping and he makes a noise he’s never made before. “Did you like it, Chris?”

Chris has a flash of memory: his knuckles cracking across Jonathon Linescy’s face and the spray of blood, the crunch of a broken noise and how satisfying it felt. The wild way Alicia laughed when she took his hand and they ran from the party. “Yes,” he says.

Alicia undoes the zip of his pants and runs a single fingertip up and down the length of him, suddenly and painfully hard. “Did you really? Don’t lie to me, Christopher.”

Chris flexes his right hand. The skin is split and he can feel the blood and the ache. He opens his eyes and meets her sharp gaze. “I loved it.”

She smiles. “My good boy,” she says, and dips to lick him through his boxers, until the fabric is spit wet and he’s whimpering, hands fisted in the sheets. 

“Please,” he gasps. 

She pauses and looks at him up his body. “Please?”

“Please, Licia.”

She bites his hip hard enough to make him whine in pain, then writhe when she eases her teeth away and the mark flushes hot. “Turn over.”

Chris flops onto his belly and grunts when she sits on the small of his back, her weight grinding him down onto the mattress. He thrusts downwards without realizing it, humping as much as she can. Her nails drag across his throat. She kisses his temple, gentle. Then she rides him, hips driving, until he shudders with a choked out cry and comes in his boxers, against his sheets.

++

Chris hovers in Alicia’s doorway after school. He can hear the tinny echo of her music, faint but clear through her headphones. Her head dips to the beat every so often, her pen scratching across her notebook. He waits until she turns to get another book and sees him, tugs one earphone out. “Jesus, you scared me.”

Chris shrugs. “Did I?”

“Yeah. What do you want?”

“They’re out,” he says, shortly. Rocks back and forth. “Dad and Madison. Won’t be back until tomorrow.”

“I already ate,” she says, and turns away. “Close the door, will you?”

++

Chris waits by Rick Linescy’s locker. “You piece of shit,” the other boy snarls, storming down the hall. “You think you can--”

Chris knees him in the groin. Grabs him by the collar and pulls his lolling head up and smashes his face until the school security guard drags him away.

 

Travis looks as close to hitting him as he ever has when he comes to pick Chris up. Rips into him the whole car ride home. Tells him his mother would be ashamed. Sends him to his room without dinner. 

Chris waits, crosslegged on his bed, until the sun rises. Until he hears Travis and Madison leave the house. Until his door creaks open and Alicia leans in the frame. “I can only cut first period,” she murmurs, sidling closer. “I think it’ll be good for a couple of rounds.”

He comes in her mouth first, almost as soon as she takes him down, shuddering and jerking through her faint gags and listing sideways onto the bed. He tries to gasp out he’s sorry for not warning her but she grips him harder and it gets lost in a whine. 

She turns him over and drags him down, until his torso is flat against his bed with his knees on the thin carpet. Drags his pajama pants and boxers down to his ankles and spreads his thighs apart. “Were you very bad?”

“Fractured cheekbone,” he mumbles. “No charges.”

“That’s not why you were bad.” Her finger teases at Chris’s hole and he clenches, automatic. “You’re not in charge, Christopher. And don’t you ever do something so stupid again.”

“No,” he mumbles into the the bedspread. “Alicia--” Her finger is dry and rough and he tries to scramble further up the bed.

Her hand in his hair stops him. “Will you do it again?”

“I won’t,” he promises, “I won’t---”

She fingers him dry until he cries and drools and then jerks him off while kissing the nape of his neck and crooning.

++

Alicia comes home after school. “They’ll be here at seven,” she says, going straight to his room. 

“Okay.”

“I have homework to do.”

“Okay,” Chris repeats.

She sighs. “Are you coming or not?” Chris almost trips himself getting up and smiles when she giggles.

 

He curls up into a ball under her desk for the first half hour, her feet on his back and a little throw pillow for his head. Then she helps him up, his muscles tight, and leans against the headboard with his head in her lap and fucks his mouth with two fingers while she does the reading.

She checks the clock while he gags. “We have time. C’mere.”

He lies on her legs, chin propped on her hipbone and her fingers in his hair, one thumb still on his tongue. She slides a leg between his. “Good boys can hump,” she tells him. He rocks his hips, uncertain, breath hitching at the friction glide. “Faster,” she orders, and he obeys, helpless, head stretched up because she drags him by the hair and choking around her thumb. 

++

“Chris, wake up.”

Chris jerks awake. “What? Huh?”

Alicia is grinning at him in the dark. “Nick is coming. Get dressed.”

They sneak out his window and wait around the corner; Alicia kisses him filthy and panting until Nick pulls up to the curb. Alicia yanks him into the backseat, atop her, and when her leg presses between his he starts to ride it, automatic. Nick makes a pleased noise from the front. 

Alicia’s teeth close around his ear. “Don’t come yet,” she says, “or you’ll regret it.”

They pull into the driveway of a house Chris doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t stop until Nick hauls him out by the back of the neck and shakes him. Then he kisses Chris’s throat and palms his cock. “Nice job.”

Alicia gets out and closes the car door. “I try. Anyone else home?”

Nick tosses her the keys. “Nope.”

Alicia smile is sharklike in the moonlight. “Good.”

++

Alicia drags Chris by his hair, scrambling on his hands on knees, flinging himself on the bed to avoid the pain. Nick’s broad palm drags across his scalp, soothing, his other hand under Chris’s thigh and positioning him on his belly. “You’re so hard on him.”

Alicia snickers, the fabric of her clothes whispering as she shucks them. “He likes it.”

Nick lifts Chris’s chin up. “That true? Do you like it when Licia is mean to you?”

Chris whimpers. His hips jerk against the mattress, seeking pressure or friction. 

Nick digs his fingers into Chris’s shoulder until he yelps. “Answer me, baby brother.”

“Yes,” Chris croaks, dragged out of his throat. Nick’s grip turns gentle, coaxing, letting Chris drop his face into the duvet and muffle his words and his fire engine face. “I like it.”

“Good boy,” Nick coos, and Chris shivers. Nick nips his ear and Chris whines. 

“Don’t be greedy Nicholas,” Alicia says, and Nick snorts. 

“You’ve had him to yourself for ages.”

“I waited,” Alicia pouts, brow furrowed and lip stuck out, almost sullen. “You know I waited.”

Nick picks up her hand kisses her wrist. “Good girl.”

++

Alicia is naked in Nick’s lap, his front to her back. Nick noses at her throat, tipping her head back onto his shoulder. “I missed you,” he murmurs.

Alicia’s legs twist on the mattress. “Don’t,” she pants.

Nick’s face flinches. He looks at Chris and smoothes out his expression. “How has he been?”

Alicia shrugs. “Little bit there, little bit here.”

His hand cups under her breast, and she sighs, all the tension melting away. He tickles his nails across her ribs and her smile turns suddenly sweet, girlish and soft.”Nicky,” she yips, and bites at his arm. 

Chris kneels at the foot of the bed and whines. Nick scoots Alicia down until her head is resting on his thigh, then beckons. “You ever fucked a girl?”

Chris shakes his head. Nick’s finger is wet and Alicia cleans it with sloppy slick noises, squirming to press her legs together. “Nicky,” she pesters.

“Be patient,” Nick says, slapping her side lightly. “Spread open.”

She parts her legs obediently, then looks up through her lashes. “I want him,” she sighs, and Nick’s hand is around his wrist and he’s pulling Chris close.

“Clarks only,” Nick teases, and Chris sinks inside her with a weak helpless moan.

++

Afterwards Nick cleans them up. He and Alicia slide under the sheets and when Chris moves to join them Alicia pokes him in the thigh with her toe. “Good dogs sleep at the foot of the bed,” she murmurs. 

“Brat,” Nick mumbles, but doesn’t move, and Chris crawls down to curl up into a ball. Alicia nudges him again and he props his head on her calf with a quiet sigh.


End file.
